


Would you light my candle

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack: Candle!Rodney and Flame!John (and little Emma Woodhouse, though I don't dare call this an Austen crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you light my candle

If asked, Rodney would say that he was of course the most important part of a Woodhouse birthday celebration. For every birthday of a member of the Woodhouse family, Rodney would be taken out of the drawer with other, lesser candles. And while they would be put upon the cake to burn down to half their size if not more, he would be set next to the cake in a special holder that perfectly fit him, so that he could stand proud at the center of the table.

If asked, Rodney would also say that what he loved most about the celebrations was that for those occasions he could finally fulfill his purpose and do his service to the Woodhouse family as he had done for generations.

However, that was not entirely true.

Rodney _was_ proud when they took him out one January afternoon for little Emma's 4th birthday. He was also happy to see the whole family gathered around, for he liked them all quite much. But as soon as everything was set around the table and a match struck, he forgot about his own importance, the Woodhouses, the celebration.

The match was brought to his wick, and then a flame sprang to life.

"John," Rodney said with such reverence and fondness that none of the other candles in the drawer would have believed it.

The flame flickered and shone just a bit more brightly. "Rodney!"

Rodney started to melt just a bit as John flickered about, licking at the wax at the top where he touched Rodney.

Further words were not needed as they enjoyed the short time they had together, John burning his way into Rodney just a bit further, irrevocably leaving his mark as he always did since they had first met, when Rodney's wick had still been pure and unused. They had been smitten with each other from that first moment.

Emma was held up closer to the cake with its three candles and to Rodney and John, and they knew it would soon be over.

John flickered down once more, and Rodney felt his heat, melting his wax where John touched him.

"John," he gasped.

"Rodney," came John's answer, and then Emma's breath made him spin wildly until he was gone.

Rodney sighed, holding on to the feeling of John above him, reveling in the wax that dripped down his body, the evidence of their love.

The cake was cut into pieces, and Rodney stood proudly once again, overseeing the proceedings with self-importance. When he was finally put back in the drawer, he would speak of the family and his place at the center of the table.

But his thoughts were only of the next birthday—and of John.


End file.
